


I think I... wanna dance with you

by DaughterOfApollo14



Series: Barbie One Shots [3]
Category: Barbie Princess Adventure (2020)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Ken Carson, Gen, Ken Carson & Barbie Roberts Friendship, Minor Ken Carson/Trey Reardon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfApollo14/pseuds/DaughterOfApollo14
Summary: Ken really wants to tell Barbie something before they leave Floravia.
Relationships: Ken Carson & Barbie Roberts
Series: Barbie One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976587
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	I think I... wanna dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Ken didn't want to tell Barbie he wanted to dance with her. I know the movie insinuated that he wanted to tell her that he liked her, but I kept imagining this is what he wanted to tell her instead.
> 
> This takes place in the scene in the movie where they're walking in the hallway and get interrupted by Nikki/the slumber party

_Okay, Ken, you can do this! You’re walking alone with Barbie to her room. You’re finally alone with her. This is the perfect time to tell her._

“Huh, weird” Barbie says.

“What’s weird? You mean the auto-foot washer in the bathroom? It's pretty cool once you find the right setting. My feet have never been cleaner.”

_Oh god, I’m rambling again. Why do I always start doing that whenever I get nervous? There’s nothing to be nervous about. She’s my best friend! She’ll understand._

“Uh, no, not that. The princess isn't answering her phone.”

_The princess. Off course it’s about the princess. Ever since arriving in Floravia, everything has been about the princess. At least that gave me a good excuse to hang out more with Trey._

“She's probably having too much fun. Floravia's a great place to explore. I wish you could've been there today."

_Then you would know already. I wouldn’t be so nervous anymore. I could have gotten it off my chest. I want to tell you. I want to tell someone and you’re the only person I trust enough to tell._

“Me too. This princess thing has been fun, but so much more overwhelming than I ever imagined. To be honest, I'm kind of looking forward to going home.”

_Right, home. We’re going home soon. I gave myself this week. I promised myself I would tell her this week. Okay, Ken, you can do this! Just tell her!_

“Home... right... So, Barbie, before this trip is over, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something.”

_You’ve said it before. You’ve told it to yourself. You can tell her._

“Yes?”

_I think I… No, I know I… I am.. I have a…_

“I, uh...”

_I’m gay. I have a crush on Trey._

“Did someone say ‘slumber party?’” Nikki bursts through Barbie’s door, interrupting me. She pulls Barbie inside and closes the door in my face.

_Maybe I’ll just tell her next time. I’ll tell her tomorrow._


End file.
